This invention relates to apparatus for attaching wheels to golf bags for use by a person to pull or push a golf bag rather than to carry it for transport. The new wheel assembly may be easily attached and removed from a golf bag for use in moving the golf bag.
Various assemblies, apparatus and structures for attaching wheels on golf bags may be known. Many of these structures are elaborate assemblies that are designed into the structure of the golf bag to which they are attached. The wheels and portions of the structure may extend outwardly and retract into pockets in a golf bag. Other wheels may be permanently attached to a structure that is designed as part of a unique golf bag design and do not retract. Still other wheel devices for golf bags may be attached by straps and the like to the bottom of a golf bag to position wheels for use when the golf bag is tilted at an angle to be moved by rolling the bottom end with wheels on a surface. These latter devices may be simply a strap with a straight axle and wheels or more elaborate base or body with straight axle and wheels for attachment to a golf bag. These type of assemblies may lack sufficient attachment support structure or be overly complicated in body structure. A versatile, attachable plate structural assembly for attachment to a variety of golf bag shapes with easily stored and deployable wheels appears to be needed.